


Not Forgotten

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Canada is upset about always being invisible at the World Conferences, but someone shows him that even when no one else sees him, he's not forgotten.





	Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! ^0^/
> 
> This is another one of my older one-shots from FFN that I've edited and am reposting here. 
> 
> PruCan was always one of my favorites. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Canada sat at the meeting, once again, forgotten. He spun in his chair, turning to face the window and sighed. The meeting was almost over and he hadn't been involved at all. He stared through the glass at the albino who was peering in the window through a bush. He sighed. This was an weekly thing. At every meeting, Prussia would be dying to get in while Canada couldn't wait to leave.   
  
Canada couldn't see what the Prussian could possibly like about these meetings. No one ever said a word to Canada and they never talked about anything Canada knew anything about, so why should he have to sit here?   
  
Slowly and quietly, Canada climbed out of the chair and walked across the room, stopping at the door. He turned and faced the meeting and called out, as loudly as he could (which wasn't very loud at all), "I'm leaving! If anyone wants to stop me, now's the chance!" He waited a moment and after the conversation carried on normally, not even stopping to hear Canada out, he sighed sadly.   
  
Canada went ahead and walked out of the meeting room and down the hall. He wandered aimlessly about the building trying to find the way out. Why did Germany's house have to be so big?   
  
"Yo! Birdie! Where ya goin'? The meeting's that way!" Prussia called out as he jogged to catch up with Canada. Canada made a sharp left turn and walked through the next door he saw, which, just so happened to be the back door. Prussia followed him out and watched as Canada began to kick rocks. It wasn't much of kicking, more like just sticking the toe of his shoe in and pulling it up.   
  
No matter how upset Canada was, he couldn't bring himself to destroy others’ property. Finally feeling satisfied, he walked over and sat on the bench underneath a big oak tree and began to cry. Prussia's eyes widened and he started looking for a way to get out of there.   
  
"Why won't they notice me? They all just forget about me... It's not fair..." Canada cried. Prussia sighed and walked over to the crushed nation and patted him on the head.   
  
"I know how you feel. They ignore my existence too. I'm never allowed to come to the meetings. I just watch through the window. So, don't feel bad. You're not the only one who wants to be noticed." Canada looked up at him through teary eyes and smiled sadly.   
  
"I guess you're right... We must be really be losers. It's just like America told me my entire life. I'm a loser. But, is it so bad to want to be noticed for something? Even if you are a loser?" Prussia sat down beside him.   
  
"I'm not a loser! I'm awesome. And, you're pretty awesome too. Not as awesome as me, of course. But pretty awesome all the same." Canada smiled softly.   
  
"You think so?" Prussia nodded and ruffled the Canadian's hair.   
  
"There you go! Just keep smiling! When the world gets you down, just get back up. Being ignored is something you can change. Just assert yourself more often. And you'll need to learn to be a bit louder. No one will hear you if you keep talking like that." Canada nodded, taking mental notes.   
  
"So, will you help me? To be a nation everyone will notice?" Prussia grinned and threw his arm around Canada's shoulders.   
  
"Sure thing! I've already got a plan too!"   
  
-   
  
Canada was sitting in the meeting room with Prussia, finally being noticed. But, probably not in the way he wanted. He was sitting in Prussia's lap at the table with his arms around the albino's neck. Every so often, Prussia would kiss Canada on the forehead or the cheek before pretending to whisper something in his ear.   
  
Everyone around them would stop what they were doing, trying desperately to hear what they were saying. Canada buried his face in Prussia's shoulder, red from embarrassment. Prussia leaned down while everyone was focused on the current speaker and whispered in Canada's ear.   
  
"What's wrong, Birdie?" Canada looked up at him.   
  
"It's weird... I've never sat like this with anyone before. And no one has ever paid this much attention to me. I'm not sure if I like it or not." Prussia smiled.   
  
"It's okay. Don't worry about what everyone else thinks. You're with the awesomeness that is me. It's good attention." Prussia reassured him. The Canadian nodded but still hid his face. Prussia couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was finally holding Canada. Truth be told, the reason he wanted to be in the meetings so bad was so he could sit by Canada. He had a bit of a crush on the Canadian... Prussia got real close to Canada's ear before whispering:   
  
"I like you... I really do... I've liked you for a while but I didn't think of ever doing anything about it. That's why I always watch through the window at world meetings; I know you'll be there." Canada looked up into Prussia's eyes and smiled softly.   
  
"I like you too, Prussia. That's why I was glad when you said you were ignored too. It made me feel like we had something in common." Prussia tilted Canada's head up and kissed him softly on the lips.   
  
"We've got a lot in common. But, for now, let's get out of here. Everyone's staring and I bet it's making you uncomfortable." Canada looked around the room to see everyone staring at them. He quickly hid his face and tightened his hold on Prussia.   
  
"Yeah... Let's go..." The two love-birds made their way out of the meeting room and down the hall to the front door. They were going somewhere, anywhere but back in that meeting room.   
  
Canada could care less what happened at the world meetings after that. He finally found someone who would make sure he was not forgotten.


End file.
